Edward's hunting, Bella's camping
by edwardsgirl1998
Summary: Edward tells Bella that he is going to hunt for the weekend. When he leaves, a few of Bella's friends get her to go camping, after a lot of convincing. But what happens when Bella and her friends run into Edward while he is hunting? Idea adopted! R
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Edward tells Bella that he is going to hunt for the weekend. When he leaves, a few of Bella's friends get her to go

camping, after a lot of convincing. But what happens when Bella and her friends run into Edward while he is hunting? Idea

adopted! R&R

"Bella I have to go hunting." she nodded reluctantly while looking at her purple comforter. Alice had recently

told me about how she feels with me being gone. "We can both either agree, or we can deal with Emmett and jasper

dragging me away." I said trying to lighten up the mood. It worked, I thought when I heard Bella giggle into my chest. I

looked down at her adoringly our eyes locked in that moment and I felt the need to stay here. "Sleep now" I whispered

into her ear.

She gave me a small smile while closing her eyes and drifting to sleep. I started to hum her lullaby to pass the time away.

At around three someone was throwing pebbles at the window in Bella's bedroom. "Juliet Juliet let down your hair!"

Emmett yelled I rolled my eyes slipped out from underneath Bella's warm sleeping form. Grabbed a piece of paper and

pen, and wrote stuff saying how I'm going to miss her I'm always with her and I'll be back soon and ended it with a simple

I love you.

"Come on Romeo!" My big bear of a brother called out to me. I nodded reluctantly and followed Emmett and Jasper out into the woods we were going to be out for a week. Sigh…A week, a week without seeing my lovely Bella.

"I heard about some woods down in Alaska with overpopulated Puma." I licked my lips at the thought of that warm blood

drizzling down

my throat. "Dude!" Emmett yelled. "Hm?" I hummed. "You just Purred!" Emmett fell over laughing and I looked down

knowing that I could blush if possible. "Lets just go" I said trying to take the attention away from myself. We just started

running after that when there was a breeze and I smelt a delicious human. I looked around saw Mike Newton? Out

inspecting the ground and weather is what it looked like. Emmett, Jasper and Myself just stared at each other and

started snickering when he got pricked by a pine needle and started crying. We looked at each other once again and

started to drift towards him.

First to start scaring him I a threw a stick straight at his head, And Emmett started making Owl noises at the exact same

time, While Jasper was inside his tent doing only God knows what. A couple seconds later I looked down and saw a

puddle of liquid underneath his crotch area Emmett and I started busting out laughing and Jasper poked his head out of

the tent when he heard us since he had no Idea what was going inside from being to occupied inside the tent. Then Mike

looked around, And faced us. That's when we realized that wasn't Mike. Whoa! It has to be his Dad. I decided to check his

thoughts he was now Staring at Jasper, Uh Oh! We have been caught!

Ugh yes definitly His father. Same perverted thoughts as ever. And to make em better there all about Jazzy over there.

I gave him a wicked smile and Emmett winked at me and we ran off with out him. We then noticed that the puddle in

between his two feet was a lot larger and was currently soaking into the brown ground. Although you could still see the

darker outline of the urine.

Please review and Stephanie Meyer owns all characters, I will post up a chapter for every 5-10 (or more) reviews thanks

for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Here's the next chapter!**

**BPOV.**

"Hey Bella!" Mike called waving his hand and running up to me after school. "Hey." I muttered. "Were all going camping, and since Cullen's out of

town, we think you should come." he concluded. "Who is we" Last time it was Lauren and Jessica, the two people that I hate.

He shrugged, "Lauren, Angela, Jess, Ben, Tyler and my Dad, went down to were we are staying and says that there are people there, ho come

out and try to scare the shit out of you, and make you feel self conscious and that, so were going down to test it out." He let out a sly smile.

Winked at me.

"I don't know." I said I wasntvery good at hiking and surely we would have to hike to get there. "Please?" Mike begged to me. I rolled my eyes.

And said. "I'll think about it."

It was now Saturday, and Make had begged me to go. So eventually I said yes, to get him out of my hair. "We were all piling into Mrs. Newton's

minivan. I was going to sit in the back next Angela so I don't get Jessica mad at me like last time. Mike said that He would; 'save me' if needed

my reply was just a simple eye roll.

"Over here Bella! I heard Angela screech from behind all the bags that were pilled on top of her. I laughed and walked up to her took about four

bags off the top and threw them at Mike who was just hopping in. He looked at me, and I just busted out laughing. "Sorry." Angela and I

managed to blurt out before creaking up again.

After many twist and turns on the way there we finally got to a Mc'Donalds. And ordered lunch, I ordered a hamburger w/ extra pickles, and a

coke. When pretty much everyone ordered a buffet and by everyone I mean all the boys.

Then each one by one we got out of whoever's car we were in. and walked out towards the forest. I tripped on my way there a couple of times

but never fell. A little bit closer to the site, I tripped over my feet and actually fell. A looked up and saw Lauren glaring at me. "She probably lost

her balance because she use to smoke." I heard Laurens snide comment say. I could feel my face heating up from the attention, and got up

brushing myself off not knowing what to say.

**Hey! This chapter was a little boring but the next chapter will be better and this story is not going to be long at all! Maybe only four or five chapters. Three reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

_I would Really like some reviews!_

Edwards' Hunting, Bellas camping

Chapter3:

I looked into the sharp, confident, and massochostic eyes of my prey. _My_ prey That sickened me going against the animals helpless need to defend themselves...And yet it was better then humans..Right? At least that's what I told myself before lunging at _My_ prey. After 'cleaning' myself off (with what carlisle would call it) I went and grabbed my phone I dialed in my klutzy love and waited for an anwser... It rang six times and followed by her and Alice leaving this reallly rondom message saying how stinkbugs will over rule the world some day

translated-

Alice- Lol!

Bella- Ikr!

Alice- Huh?

Bella- Idk

Alice- OMG!

Bella- What?

Alice- Stinkbugs!..there everywhere!

Bella- There overulling the house!

horifying scream in the backround *

And a beep following that. I left her a message and asked her to call me back I started running over to where I told them I would meet them by the north side river.

(BPOV.)

Once we reached the site and hitched up the tents, there werent ,any other choices of tents to go in since jess. And Lauren had already called the tent with mike, and tyler so me and angela got the tent closest to the reeking porter potties due to the fact that everybody else had already gotten the good ones, We went out to go swimming by a nearby river on the north side...To bad I left my phone at home.


	4. Chapter 4

Edwards Hunting Bellas Camping.

Chapter 4.

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all; settings, plot, characters, theme. ETC.

Edwards P.o.v

We usually get bored out here in the woods pretty quik. So this is how it goes. We hunt. Call our mates. Emmett does something stupid. We laugh of a good 5 hours. Hunt again. Travel the woods. Play some stupid game. And hunt again then go home. Right now I was cleaning up after my meal. I smiled victourisly as I found that I had gotten the biggest. And now we were splitting up to call our Mates. I dialed Bella's number. It rang times and no answer. I huffed and closed the phone. Wanting to give her some space and not bombarding her all night. I just decided to call in a hour or something. Right now Emeet was on the phone talking to there loved ones as I went and sat on alog. I stared at them. They all had googley eyes. And were stuttering hastily very much. I decided That I merrily did not want to know what the person on the other lines were saying.

A little later I called Bella up again. And she answered. "Hello?" I then heard her say soonly after clicking 'open call' "Hello, love'' I said smiling. "Hi" She said in a small voice. I the nheard someone screaming, And laughing. "What was that?" I asked curiously and a little worried. "Just Jess playing around with Lauren." She said. _Oh. _So she was at a sleepover. " Is Angela there?" I asked questingly. To make sure she wasn't alone. "Yes," She said. "I miss you." I answered. "I miss ou to, and the weird part is we have only been away from each other for two days." I smiled. "I feel the same way." I heard somemore ruckus in the back round. I looked over and saw the boys motioning for me to come. "Ive got to go Love." "Okay. Bye I love you." I smiled I still couldn't shake her saying that to me out of my head. 'I love you to my love." She Hung up and I did soon after. I then looked over and saw Emmett nude in the North River and Jasper following the same thing except with pants on. I did the same as Jasper, which is with the pants on.

After we raced down the stream. (Me winning of course.) Emmettput his pants back on that he had tied around his ankle. Me and jasper just kept with the no shirt thing. We Broke through the trees. And saw… Bella and Angela Talking next to a fire. Mike, Austin, Ben and tyler throwing stuff. And a few girls in a corner doing each others nails.

As lauren, and jess, and a couple other priss. Were gossiping. Close to mike. We just then remembered our half naked bodys. And then that's when Lauren across the site. Whistled staring me up and down. Landing on my stomach. "Hes a got a freeking six pack." I heard lauren whisper to Jess. That when Everyone, but the people in the tents noticed me. I saw Bella smile at me. My _face_. Not below the belt as some were. I smiled waved and walked over to Angela As my Brothrs flagged me. "Hello Love." I said leaning down and hugging her. Angela I said smiling while leaning down for a hug. A friendly hug. She smiled. And gave me a small hug back in return. I saw Ben smile and come over. "Edward my Man!" He said fist pumping me. And then the same to Jasper and Emmett and Emmett taking it a Little too enthusuiat=sticaly. I sat down next to bella Ben sat down next my brothers sat in front of us. " Anyone wanna play truth or dare?" I heard Emmett say loud enough for anyone to hear. A total of 8 people joined. Us.

Anyone have any Ideas? They can be dirty Leave it in a review. Please! Thanks for reading!


End file.
